


Just A Small Favor

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta owes Bulma a favor, and she's calling it in!





	Just A Small Favor

“The time has come, Vegeta,” Bulma proclaimed when she spotted him in the kitchen.

Vegeta’s brow twitched, “What is it now, woman?”

Bulma smirked, “You owe me a favor, and I’m  collecting.”

Vegeta worked his jaw, “I don’t see how updating the gravity room for a week without complaint is enough to weedle a favor from me. You  _ should  _ be doing these things, if you want to survive.”

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Listen, I’m not dropping my life for some androids. I got a company to run, I can’t always spend time waiting on you hand and foot, you’re highness.” Bulma raised her chin, “And if you don’t do this, I’ll just bitch about it every chance I get.”

Vegeta growled, “Fine, she-devil! Out with it!”

Bulma went to take his hand, smiling seductively, “It’s better if I show you.”

The tip of Vegeta’s ears grew hot and he snatched his hand back, “Vulgar woman! What are you playing at.”

“Oh, you'll see,” Bulma said as she grabbed his hand again, tugging at him. Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek and begrudgingly followed.

She was touching him. She was  _ always  _ touching him. Even before the gravity room accident, she boldly left little touches on his person. He had turned away, but it never deterred her. If anything she became more persistent and was audacious enough to tease him.  _ Him _ . Who could wipe out her planet with a mere finger. No one ever touched him. But after the accident, she had nursed him and he found himself allowing her little gestures. And he would only admit to himself that he somewhat enjoyed it. And sometimes... he craved more.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when she led him inside her bedroom and closed the door. Bulma turned to him and stared hard, causing Vegeta’s cheeks to pinken, “Woman, why have you brought me here?”

Bulma licked her lips, “Vegeta… how are you with a paintbrush?”

Vegeta blinked, “What?”

“I’m painting my room, and you’re helping,” Bulma smiled prettily.

“Don’t you have people for that?” Vegeta crossed his arms.

“That’s boring! And it’s more personal this way,” Bulma flicked her hair.

“I can’t believe you brought me here for this,” Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma grinned wickedly, “Oh? Were you expecting something else? I didn’t know you had such a dirty mind, Vegeta.”

Vegeta sputtered, “I do not!”

“It’s ok Vegeta, we can have a little naked fun after we paint the room, it’ll be a nice christening,” Bulma winked.

Vegeta’s face flushed red, “Vulgar woman! I will not be having ‘naked fun’ with you!”

Bulma pouted, “Aww, you're no fun.” Vegeta growled as he turned away and Bulma laughed, “Oh relax, you prude!”

“If you’re only to cast lewd comments at me, I’m leaving,” Vegeta said, going for the door.

Bulma wrapped her arms around one of his, “Nuh-uh, you can’t get out if that easily, bad man.”

“Tch! Fine! Let’s get this over with!” Vegeta barked.

Bulma smiled, “Aww, you’re so cute.”

Vegeta glared, “Woman!”

Bulma laughed, “Okay Vegeta, I want you move my furniture away from the walls while I prepare the room.” She turned to glare, "Don't break or scratch anything."

“Hn,”  Vegeta replied as he moved to do her bidding.

Bulma walked to a free wall to put newspapers down on the floor and once she taped the borders, she brought out painting tools and opened a can of fresh paint.

“What now, woman?” Vegeta said from behind her.

Bulma jumped, “Vegeta! Don’t do that!”

“Hn, then learn to read energy,” Vegeta said as she stirred the paint.

“I’m not a freak like you,” she replied snarkily and poured paint into a tray. She stood and smiled at him, “Want to know what this paint is called?”

“Paint has a name? Ridiculous,” Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma snorted, “It’s called Blue Seduction.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, “You made that up?”

Bulma laughed, “No, I didn't. I like this color and it just happened to have this name.”

“Of course you would pick such a distasteful name,” Vegeta grunted.

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up and help me,” Bulma waved dismissively and handed him a brush. “Now go easy, I don’t want paint flying.”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed, taking the brush.

He watched Bulma dip her own brush into the tray and began coating the wall with the light, dusky blue paint. He followed suit and worked besides her, carefully stroking the paint down the walls. He was surprised at Bulma’s silence and often peeked over to see her concentrating with laser sharp focus. Vegeta silently found her compelling and beautiful.

When finished, Bulma studied her newly painted walls, “Not bad.”

“I never do anything in half-measures, woman,” Vegeta stated.

Bulma turned to him and then giggled, “Oh Vegeta.”

“What!” He barked.

She walked to him to gently swipe her thumb over his cheek and smiled softly, “You got paint on you.”

“Tch,” Vegeta blushed, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Now, let’s rearrange my furniture!" Bulma pumped her fist excitedly. Vegeta withheld his sigh as he helped her place her furniture where she dictated. Afterwards, Bulma stood beside him and surveyed her room. “Whatcha think?”

“It's a room,” Vegeta replied boredly.

“Ugh, you’re a killjoy!” Bulma complained.

“Hn.”

He then saw her shift from the corner of his eye and turned toward her. His eyes grew large as she kissed the corner of his mouth, her pouty lips petal soft. But the feeling didn't last as she pulled away with a gentle smile, “Thank you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta turned beet red as he jumped away, “I’m tired of your sneak attacks, woman!”

“Oh, Vegeta, I can give you more than just a sneak attack,” Bulma winked.

Vegeta sputtered, “Insane female! I did what you asked and I’m leaving!” Vegeta turned on his heels and walked out, followed by Bulma’s laughter. Vegeta slammed the door and paused, gingerly touching the spot she had kissed, “One day woman, I will want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hoped you liked it! This was a writing prompt given to me by a friend and it was to be only 1000 words! I hope I hit the mark! 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading! 😘❤️❤️❤️


End file.
